Numerous tracheostomy tubes are well known in the prior art. Such tracheostomy tubes typically comprise a cannula portion insertable through a tracheostomy into the trachea and an external connector portion which extends upwardly from the anterior aspect of the neck to permit connection of ventilator support tubing to the tracheostomy tube. Various angled connectors, elbows, etc. may be mounted on the external connector portion of the tracheostomy tube to facilitate operative connection and functional movement of an attendant ventilator tube thereto. In general, however, such tubing adapters, elbows, etc. result in a substantial mass of hardware being disposed immediately forward of the anterior aspect of the patient's neck. In many patients, especially neonates and infants, this mass of hardware extending directly outward from the anterior aspect of the neck causes interference with the patient's chin, thereby resulting in discomfort to the patient and potential interference and/or disruption of the ventilator connection.
In view of the above-stated shortcomings of the prior art tracheostomy tubes, there exists a need in the art for an improved tracheostomy tube assembly having an inferiorally angled or downwardly bent external connector portion which is at least partially rotatable or pivotal and which will accomplish immediate downward bending of the tube at a point immediately adjacent the anterior aspect of the neck. Such device will eliminate the forward extension of any appreciable amount of hardware and will serve to avoid interference with the patient's chin, as well as the resultant discomfort and potential disruption of the ventilator tubing.